Warm
by Keyla Ignis
Summary: Es invierno y Mikey siempre es muy cálido. Basado en Mi vida Oculta.


_**Hola a todos, esto es un one shot que llevaba tiempo escribiendolo, cuando por fin lo termino Fanfiction se decide a andar mal. Pero bueno este fic es basado en Mi vida Oculta, fue un fic que tengo pensado reescribir pero no voy a arriesgarme a ello ahora así que disfruten.**_

* * *

Los días de invierno eran difíciles en la Guarida.

Antes había que llevar ropa de invierno pues aunque había estufas estas no calentaban toda la Guarida.

Ahora, con su familia sabiendo sobre la magia, Mikey, con ayuda de Eli, habían puesto un hechizo para mantener la Guarida cálida. Splinter solía decirles que no malgastaran magia.

-Es como si me pidiera que no respire- le había replicado Eli cruzándose de brazos- Además puede que el invierno sea bastante crudo y no veo porqué deberían pasar frío teniendo magia.

Splinter sentía que Eli era como otra hija, además de por el hecho que se pasara días enteros junto a Mikey y con ellos, su familia comenzaba a acoplarse con su vida mágica.

Lo malo era que ahora sus hermanos no le dejaban ni un momento para estar con Nat a solas.

Habían puesto reglas para ellos, Splinter le había dado una conversación sobre protección, si Mikey se basaba en su frustración, estaba a un paso de tomar a Nat y largarse los dos solos un tiempo.

Nat estaba trabajando mucho últimamente, Mikey retomaba sus responsabilidades como Guardián, entre un montón de situaciones casi no se habían visto en tres meses.

Dejó la comida en la olla y se dispuso a encadenarse al sofá, los chicos estaban entrenando junto a Splinter y él estaba agotado, era su día libre.

A pesar del hechizo que mantenía la Guardia cálida Mikey se llevó una manta, pensaba ver una maratón de películas.

Escuchó pasos por la entrada, pensó que era Abril. Mikey iba vestido con una camisa blanca y una corbata colgaba del Sofá así que pensó en que debería guardarla.

Se detuvo cuando vio los ojos de Nat.

Estaba en la entrada, tenía el pelo mojado así como la ropa, su mochila parecía lo único que parecía seco.

-¿Qué sucedió?- inquirió Mikey corriendo hacia ella.

Nat no dijo nada, dejó caer la mochila y miró el pecho de Mikey. Levantó la mano y le tiró de la camisa.

-Oh cariño- murmuró- ven aquí.

Mikey la abrazó, su pelo castaño estaba húmedo y le mojó la camisa pero no le importó.

Eso era lo que Nat hacía cuando tenía un día horrible o estaba en el límite, iba hacia Mikey sin decir palabra alguna le tiraba de la ropa para que le diera permiso de abrazarlo, era como una niña, ella odiaba admitirlo, pero cuando ella estaba en el límite era lo que necesitaba.

-Te has dejado ropa en mi habitación- le avisó- Puedes cambiarte si quieres.

De nuevo Nat no dijo nada, solo asintió y corrió hacia la habitación de Mikey. Este suspiró, apagó la televisión y agarró la corbata junto a la manta.

Esperó en la puerta de su habitación hasta que Nat volvió a aparecer con su pelo peinado y casi seco, vestía una sudadera de Mikey que le llegaba al muslo de la pierna.

-Gracias- dijo mirando hacia otro lado- Ahora me siento un poco mejor…

Se interrumpió cuando Mikey le tomó la mano y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

-Vamos- susurró tomándola de la cadera- No te he podido ver en meses prácticamente, estas cansada, y yo también. Acostemonos.

Nat y Mikey se acostaron, Nat enterró su cara en el pecho de Mikey y lo abrazó.

Mikey, por su parte los cubrió a ambos y apagó las luces, dejando solo la de la nueva mesa de noche prendida, había redecorado su habitación y pensó que era necesaria una lámpara de noche.

Se quedaron así un rato hasta que Mikey comenzaba a quedarse dormido, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Raph entró como un tornado.

-Eh Mikey, Splinter- se detuvo al ver a su hermano junto a Nat de esa forma- Mikey ¿No habíamos dicho que nada de muestras de afecto en la habitación solos?

Sabía que Raph solo se estaba burlando pero Mikey podía sentir las manos de Nat temblando mientras se aferraba a él, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Nat lo necesitaba, estaba cansada, él también lo estaba. No se habían visto en mucho tiempo y por fin podían verse.

No estaba de humor para Raph en ese momento. Además de que el tono en que lo había dicho lo hacía sonar como si estuviera traicionándolo.

No era justo.

-Vete a molestar a otro lado Raph- le espetó- Es mi habitación, solo estamos acostados, no hemos hecho nada malo. Dile a Sensei que tendrá que esperar.

Raph lo miró parpadeando, miró a Nat pero esta solo se aferró a Mikey, como si estuviera herida.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de su error.

-Lo siento Mikey- se disculpó- Los dejo solos.

Mikey sabía que sus hermanos aún estaban asimilando la noticia de que tuviera pareja, pero Mikey no quería esperar más por estar con Nat, no era justo para ninguno de los dos después de lo que habían pasado, cuando la miró sus ojos mieles brillaban cálidos. Estaba recuperando su humor.

La atajo hasta él y la besó con suavidad, el beso era mucho más cálido que las mantas, más cálido que cualquier hechizo. Junto a Nat todo dejaba de ser frío y solo había calidez, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, sus labios. La amaba, era suya. Él iba a ayudarla sin importar qué.

-Te amo- le susurró- Ahora todo va bien.


End file.
